criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
One Bigfoot in the Grave
One Bigfoot in the Grave is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred twenty-fourth case overall. It takes place in the West. Plot After Hope successfully tracked down Mina Reynolds, a girl who was attacked and kidnapped by a vampire, to Oregon. Luke and the player headed to the woods to investigate. There, however, the team found a bigfoot beaten to death. Mid-investigation, Gwen told the team that she had overheard someone in the cave bar bragging about seeing a bigfoot in the woods. Later, while the team was convening in the museum, an animal skull fell on Luke's head, which took ten minutes for museum curator Darius Wexler to remove. The team then found enough evidence to arrest logger Elwood Grimes for the murder. Elwood admitted that Darius had offered to pay to replace his tools that Bigfoot had destroyed if he could catch Bigfoot alive. When Elwood went to the woods to set up the trap, Bigfoot started attacking him. Elwood then grabbed a rock and bashed him to death. Chief Arrow then advised Elwood to get out of town before the rest of the bigfeet started coming for him in revenge. Post-trial, Luke and the player confronted Darius regarding his actions. With no legal authority over Darius due to the supernatural nature of his crime, the team set out to find evidence of his illegal dealings. The team soon found that Darius had stolen an amulet used to summon almas (Caucasus versions of bigfeet) from the Institute of the Pre-Byzantium in Turkey. The team then handed him over to the institute authorities. Meanwhile, Gwen and the player found a piece of Mina's dress in the woods which was (per Priya) stained with tea. They then asked Bathsheba, a tea party-obsessed vampire, for any leads, to which she replied that fellow vampire Fabien de la Mort had given it to her. Fabien then told the team he had found the fabric near a cave in the woods before telling Gwen that her boyfriend, Pierce Cromwell, was a vampire. With Gwen distressed over the revelation, Ben and the player went to the cave bar to get cave-hunting equipment, which Hope used to find the likeliest cave Mina was in. The team then found Mina, who told them that she remembered a vampire kidnapper muttering something about her "virgin blood" and "Black Ridge." The team then took Mina back. After all the events, the team determined that Black Ridge was a ghost town in Nevada. Speculating that the vampire was preparing for a ritual, the team headed to Black Ridge to stop Mina's kidnapper. Summary Victim *'Bigfoot' (found with his head bashed near a picnic area) Murder Weapon *'Rock' Killer *'Elwood Grimes' Suspects C324P1.png|Elwood Grimes C324P2.png|Marigold Carson C324P3.png|Darius Wexler C324P4.png|Bathsheba C324P5.png|Arthur Darkwood Quasi-suspect(s) C324PQ1.png|Fabien de la Mort C324PQ2.png|Mina Reynolds Killer's Profile *The killer eats trail mix. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer uses bug repellent. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer wears plaid clothing. Crime Scenes C324CS1A.jpg|Misty Forest C324CS1B.jpg|Picnic Area C324CS2A.jpg|Bigfoot Museum C324CS2B.jpg|Museum Displays C324CS3A.jpg|Cave Bar C324CS3B.jpg|Bar Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Misty Forest. (Clue: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Bigfoot) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats trail mix) *Investigate Misty Forest again. (Prerequisite: Misty Forest investigated; Clues: Pile of Moss, Safety Vest Logo) *Examine Pile of Moss. (Result: Water Bottle; New Suspect: Marigold Carson) *Talk to Marigold Carson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Water Bottle found) *Examine Logo. (Result: Beaver Tooth Logging; New Suspect: Elwood Grimes) *Ask Elwood Grimes about the dead bigfoot. (Prerequisite: Beaver Tooth Logging identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bigfoot Museum) *Investigate Bigfoot Museum. (Prerequisite: Elwood interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Shoeprint) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Woods Map; New Suspect: Darius Wexler) *Ask Darius Wexler about the map of the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Woods Map restored) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Bloody Dirt) *Analyze Bloody Dirt. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cave Bar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Scarf, Flower Crown, Marigold's Phone) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Fur) *Analyze Fur. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses bug repellent; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Museum Displays) *Investigate Museum Displays. (Prerequisite: Fur analyzed; Clues: Broken Plaster Cast, Cryptozoology Chest) *Examine Broken Plaster Cast. (Result: Bigfoot Plaster Cast) *Analyze Bigfoot Plaster Cast. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Elwood Grimes about the plaster cast he broke. (Prerequisite: Bigfoot Plaster Cast analyzed; Profile updated: Elwood eats trail mix, wears hiking boots and uses bug repellent) *Examine Cryptozoology Chest. (Result: Bigfoot Novel; New Suspect: Arthur Darkwood) *See what Arthur Darkwood knows about Bigfoot's murder. (Prerequisite: Bigfoot Novel found; Profile updated: Arthur wears hiking boots) *Examine Flower Crown. (Result: Friendly Note; New Suspect: Bathsheba) *Question Bathsheba about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Friendly Note unraveled) *Examine Marigold's Phone. (Result: Scary Bigfoot) *Confront Marigold Carson about her photo of the victim. (Prerequisite: Marigold's Phone unlocked; Profile updated: Marigold wears hiking boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Picnic Area. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Chained Trap, Teacup, Postcard Writings) *Examine Chained Trap. (Result: Unchained Trap) *Analyze Unchained Trap. (12:00:00) *Confront Darius Wexler about the trap he set for Bigfoot. (Prerequisite: Unchained Trap analyzed; Profile updated: Darius eats trail mix, wears hiking boots and uses bug repellent) *Examine Teacup. (Result: Red Liquid) *Examine Red Liquid. (Result: Bigfoot Blood) *Interrogate Bathsheba about the teacup of Bigfoot blood. (Prerequisite: Bigfoot Blood identified under microscope; Profile updated: Bathsheba eats trail mix) *Examine Faded Writings. (Result: Message to Publisher) *Question Arthur Darkwood about his "bigfoot problem". (Prerequisite: Message to Publisher unraveled; Profile updated: Arthur eats trail mix and uses bug repellent) *Investigate Bar Counter. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Wrapper, Crate of Bottles) *Examine Torn Wrapper. (Result: Trail Mix Bag) *Analyze Trail Mix Bag. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Crate of Bottles. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rock; Attribute: The killer wears plaid clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Taste of Blood (2/5). (No stars) A Taste of Blood (2/5) *Confront Darius Wexler about his involvement in Bigfoot's murder. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood) *Investigate Bigfoot Museum. (Prerequisite: Darius interrogated; Clue: Plastic Crate) *Examine Plastic Crate. (Result: Amber Amulet) *Analyze Amber Amulet. (06:00:00) *Get Darius Wexler arrested. (Prerequisite: Amber Amulet analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Misty Forest. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood; Clue: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Bathsheba about the kidnapping. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Confront Fabien de la Mort about the kidnapping girl. (Prerequisite: Bathsheba interrogated; Reward: Vampire Hair) *Investigate Cave Bar. (Prerequisite: Fabien interrogated; Clue: Orange Box) *Examine Orange Box. (Result: Geoelectrical Device) *Analyze Geoelectrical Device. (09:00:00) *Talk to Mina Reynolds about her kidnapping. (Prerequisite: Geoelectrical Device analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the British television sitcom One Foot in the Grave. **It may also be a reference to two music albums of the same name of American alternative rock musician Beck and German thrash metal band Tankard. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:West